Un chemin inattendu
by Matteic
Summary: Suite d'Une punition inattendue. Pétunia Dursley n'avait pas eu à remettre son monde en question depuis presque vingt ans. Son chemin était simple et droit, tracé devant elle comme une promesse de bitume rutilant, sans aucun détour ou nid-de-poule – ou pavé, pensa-t-elle avec colère en trébuchant sur le goudron inégal des rues de Cokeworth.


**Un chemin inattendu**

 **flibbertygigget** ** **(sur archiveofourown)****

 **traduit de l'anglais par Matteic**

* * *

Pétunia Dursley serrait son sac contre elle en traversant le pont qui séparait le centre-ville rénové de Cokeworth des vieux quartiers miniers. Elle aurait pu attendre que Rogue vienne la chercher devant l'hôtel de ville comme prévu mais plutôt mourir que rôder dans le quartier comme quelque malfaiteur. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas laisser son Duddy plus longtemps que nécessaire entre les mains de cette créature. Malheureusement, cela signifiait passer dans des rues aux murs couverts de graffitis qui n'avaient pas reçu de vraie couche de peinture depuis une génération.

Elle plissa les lèvres en repensant à l'heure qu'elle venait de passer avec un avocat dans les locaux de l'hôtel de ville et à l'épaisse liasse de papiers qu'elle avait fourrée dans son sac. Trois copies du formulaire et son certificat de mariage. Et même après qu'elle lui ai raconté comment Vernon voulait faire dormir le garçon dans un placard, ce connard lui avait dit que cela serait mieux de simplement laisser couler. Elle n'avait qu'à se calmer, et peut-être qu'après quelques semaines ou quelques mois elle comprendrait.

Pétunia Dursley n'avait pas eu à remettre son monde en question depuis presque vingt ans. Son chemin était simple et droit, tracé devant elle comme une promesse de bitume rutilant, sans aucun détour ou nid-de-poule – ou pavé, pensa-t-elle avec colère en trébuchant sur le goudron inégal des rues de Cokeworth.

Mais les familles parfaites n'enfermaient pas leurs neveux dans des placards sous les escaliers. Les familles parfaites ne prenaient pas la fuite en pleine nuit avec juste des vêtements et quelques papiers essentiels. Vernon ne s'était jamais préoccupé de tout ça, préférant travailler et gagner de l'argent et laissant le reste à Pétunia. C'était tant mieux pour elle, étant donné que cela signifiait qu'elle avait pu retirer quelques centaines de livres de son fonds d'urgence sous l'évier de la cuisine.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une famille parfaite où l'épouse devait dissimuler son fonds d'urgence à son époux de peur de… de peur de quoi ? De quoi avait-elle eu si peur ?

Enfin, elle devrait réclamer la séparation, peu importait l'avis de ce connard d'avocat. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir recommencer à se voiler la face. Si Vernon était capable de faire quelque chose comme ça au garçon, il pourrait être capable de faire de même pour son fils aussi. Pétunia n'était pas volontaire ou courageuse – ça c'était pour les hommes et sa folle de sœur – mais il y avait peu qu'elle ne pouvait pas devenir pour le bien de son enfant.

 _Des enfants. Tu élèves deux enfants._

"La ferme, Rogue," murmura-t-elle. Elle n'avait certainement pas demandé à se faire refourguer un deuxième garçon un an après le premier. C'était bien Lily, ça, de partir sans la moindre préparation et de les laisser ramasser les dégâts. Sans parler de ces foutus sorciers, à se présenter sur le pas de la porte et à leur dire de prendre en charge une nouvelle responsabilité sans penser à la nourriture, à l'argent et à toutes ces choses dont se préoccupaient les simples Moldus.

L'argent. Pétunia grogna à voix basse. Il faudrait qu'elle recompte, mais elle avait la sensation angoissante que son fonds d'urgence ne couvrirait pas la moitié de ses besoins. Les frais de dossier de la séparation, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi importants que pour un divorce, se montaient quand même à environ 400 livres. C'était presque la moitié de ce qu'elle avait pu retirer de sous l'évier, et ce qui restait pouvait à peine payer le loyer d'un appartement de deux chambres. Elle avait regardé les petites annonces en attendant l'avocat, et même les moins chers revenaient à environ 100 livres la semaine. L'argent qu'il lui restait ne tiendrait pas deux mois – moins en comptant la nourriture et tout ce dont elle aurait besoin – et une femme au foyer de 28 ans, sans vraiment d'expérience professionnelle ou de compétences, aurait beaucoup de mal à trouver un emploi qui couvrirait toutes les dépenses.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez Vernon. Rentrer chez Vernon, présenter ses excuses d'être partie comme ça, et après… quoi ? Le voir porter sa rage d'abord sur son neveu, puis sur son fils ? Ou pire, le voir transformer son Duddinou bien-aimé en un homme à sa propre image ? Peut-être plus tôt, quand elle suivait son avis sans la moindre question, cela aurait été une solution facile. Laisser le garçon avec Rogue – ils semblaient assez bien s'entendre – et rentrer chez Vernon, son devoir accompli. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle savait que les choses ne pourraient plus jamais être les mêmes. Elle ne serait jamais capable de voir son fils devenir son père sans un frisson d'horreur, ou même le type d'homme qui enferme un enfant dans un placard.

Mais où aller d'autre ? Pétunia leva les yeux en arrivant au parc familier, et ce fut comme si la réponse était écrite devant elle. Voilà où était Rogue, ce rat d'égout – et voilà où était son fils, riant alors qu'il était poussé sur la balançoire.

Les deux garçons étaient sur les balançoires, en fait. Rogue restait derrière eux, poussant l'un ou l'autre quand ils reculaient ; et puis elle entendit Harry-

"Plus haut ! Plus haut !"

\- et Rogue courut derrière lui, levant ses bras aussi haut que possible et soulevant l'enfant. Rogue courut pour contourner les balançoires afin de se remettre derrière eux.

"Moi aussi !" dit son Dudley, et Rogue fit pareil pour lui, exactement pareil, et Dudley poussa un cri d'excitation.

Pétunia essaya de se rappeler si Vernon avait jamais emmené les garçons, ou juste son propre fils, dans un terrain de jeux, mais rien. Vernon travaillait, ou restait assis à regarder la télévision en bras de chemise. Il achetait à Duddy des cadeaux onéreux – une télé, un avion radiocommandé, des tennis à 600 livres – mais aucune de ces choses n'avait jamais rendu son trésor aussi joyeux et excité.

Et le garçon, Harry… il avait l'air aussi joyeux que Dudley. Plus, même. Avec ses cheveux noirs et son visage mince, il aurait pu être le fils de Rogue, mais Rogue ne semblait pas faire quoi que ce soit pour compenser la présence du fils de Pétunia dans leur journée. Peut-être qu'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin comme elle le faisait, puisque aucun n'était de lui.

Quand même, il était… bon avec eux. Mieux que Vernon l'avait jamais été. Il ne "roulait pas sur les Galions", comme il avait dit, mais… elle pouvait trouver un travail. S'il les laissait rester là, dans cette maison misérable qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir été re-décorée depuis les années 60, elle pouvait le faire. Elle et les enfants pouvaient être presque autosuffisants. Elle pouvait quitter Vernon et ne jamais devoir faire revenir sa famille à ce qu'elle avait été.

Elle pressa le pas, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux pavés irréguliers. Ça allait demander des efforts, convaincre le salaud de les accueillir, mais ça ne serait pas permanent. Et puis, elle avait le sentiment, de la manière dont il observait les garçons, qu'il s'habituait déjà à l'idée de les avoir sur place un moment.

* * *

 _Note de la traductrice : pas de nouvelle histoire demain, je publie le dernier chapitre de_ Conversations dans l'Après-Coup. _Prochaine histoire lundi :_ Attendu et inattendu.


End file.
